It isn't Luck it's Love
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: MAJOR UPDATE Sequel to Chances-better summary inside-let's just say it's Dei's turn to find some love, ItaKyuubi, SasuSaku not much DeiOC, Narutox? Minato-single, PLEASE READ and REVIEW-rating change for sexual explanation and other character abuse
1. Chapter 1

**ItaKyu-It isn't Luck its Love**

**Sequel to Chances**

Itachi-17  
Kyuubi-16-paralzyed in the legs  
Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura-12  
Deidara- 17

* * *

Hi and welcome to the continued love between Itachi and Kyuubi-It's Dei's turn to get some love-but a girl who acts just like Sasashi-but is more shy and has a lot more trouble. Will the three boys help her or hurt her? Will Naruto get his say?

Please read and comment

* * *

Chapter 1 the first time someone said something/ is a girl involved

School started for Kyuubi and of course he was in every one of Dei's classes except Gym. Currently he was in math finishing off the last problem on the sheet of notebook paper he had on the desk. Dei kept looking over at him with his eyes screwed confused. "How do you get this?" he muttered in clear confusion.

Kyuubi just shrugged. "I'm smart?"

"But it's complex!"

"And I also have Itachi to help me" it was true, once the boys got home. Dei went off to get Naruto and his friends. Itachi would _'help'_ Kyuubi with his work. Help he did and more. Just thinking about it made the boy blush.

"Damn I never thought of that-un!"

"Deidara Uzumaki care to explain?" asked the teacher. She glanced behind her as she continued writing on the board.

"Nothing Sasashi-sensei!" the boy shook his head and waved his hands continually hoping to get the brunette to ignore him and move on with the other teens around him-or get her back to reading whatever she was reading.

"then come up here and finish this problem"

"fine" he grumbled getting up and looked at the problem, looking at her desk he saw the book she currently was reading had a picture for a bookmark and she had notes all around it. "I don't know this-un!" He yelled looking at the problem on the board.

"At least you not reading a part of a novel in class" Sasashi sighed going to desk, looking over at the other students. One person looked away closing a book.

"But sensei-help me I don't understand it-un!" Kyuubi laughed, he watched as Dei began scribbling nonsense on the board. Sasashi shock her head as the problem started to form on the board almost the right way-but it was complete nonsense. "Dei if you want help…' Kyuubi started to say. Suddenly he found himself next to board and Di giving him the piece of chalk.

"Just show the class how smart you are-un!" Kyuubi shook his head. "you write it as I say it and maybe you'll understand it" Dei pouted as his brother handed him back the piece of chalk, then watched as his brother wheeled back to his seat.

"Sensei can I do it from here?"

"yeah sure-you still owe me a picture' she said in a low grumble, "put that book away-Kakashi has not assigned anything new!" another eep came from the back-but Kyuubi didn't look his sketchbook was on his lap open to a working piece of Kakashi and Sasashi-without either knowing of it.

"yeah yeah-oaky Dei now…."

20 minutes later in the hallway.

"That was easy!" Deidara cheered pushing his brother along.

"I told you-hey stop by our lockers I need to get something"

"sure thing bro-un" Kyuubi opened his locker and pulled out his next class notebook. Dei was just standing next to him as he read over the assignment. "I knew I forgot something" Kyuubi growled.

"What?" Dei looked at the papers in the red head's hands glancing at the scribbled notes and dates.

"It's something we need for our project. It's the paper I was writing last week."

"Oh you mean how the structure….shit I'm sorry un! Kyuubi you gave that to me and I forgot to pack it!"

"It's okay Dei we just need to finish building the thing before the paper can be handed in anyway-so let's get going."

"Sure-un!"

"Kyuubi-kun is so cute"

"Have you seen him in class that boy is a genius"

"I wonder… is he's single?"

"Sorry girls my brother is taken but I'm free!" Deidara winked at them and as they blushed Kyuubi groaned. "Dei-stop it Itachi isn't here."

"Yeah sure-but he told me to make sure you stay his"

"Great" and Kyuubi rolled ahead as Dei took an arm of a pretty brunette that was standing at the edge of the lockers looking at everyone with sad eyes.

"So you're in this class with us right-un?" Dei asked the girl, who blinked and blushed at being noticed. "I sit in the back" Dei only smiled wider. "I knew that you seem to know the teacher quit well"

"Dei stop it" Kyuubi growled coming back realizing he passed the school's elevator. "Hi Sarah, Dei this is Sarah she is my internet friends"

"Kyuubi I told you not to tell anyone!" she blushed a bit redder as her voice rose.

"Wait-un-a darn minute you two know each other?"

"Art friends as well Deidara. Now if you please-let's get to class and get our project."


	2. Chapter 2

**It isn't Luck it's Love**

**thanks to whoever is readying the story I am so happy you love my stuff-**

**So here is chapter two for you**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 You win some you lose some

By the end of seventh period-Kyuubi was tired. Dei wouldn't stop talking about his brunette. Which Kyuubi had to tell him, that said brunette was his online best friend and shouldn't be messed with. Dei would retaliate with an embarrassing moment with Itachi-usually causing him to blush so Dei would win the unnecessary arguing. But right now Kyuubi couldn't focus-he was daydreaming about his brunette….wait his….those red-ish black eyes and the tall lean body-the sexiest smirk he'd ever seen.

_Kyuubi blushed again, tugging the other closer for a kiss. Said other instantly kissed back and licked Kyuubi's lips asking for entrance, at first he didn't open. So Itachi decided to play into the actions and wrap his arms around the others back slow going for his butt and pinch it. He knew Kyuubi could feel it he would react. Kyuubi gasped and he entered the boy's mouth kissing him passionately._

He couldn't wait to feel Itachi against his body. The thoughts just traveled along-_Itachi climbed onto of him causing him to fall backwards as they kissed. Kyuubi had his hands in the others hair, feeling it._ He still didn't want to go far but he wanted Itachi to be his-only his like the other had promised. It was so confusing, he was ready to love Itachi forever but was he ready to be interment with him. iItachi continued to kiss him down his body./i

Kyuubi moaned, the gods be damned he was lusting for the Uchihia-then he felt a sharp pain on his head. He looked up the teacher, who towered over him in his wheelchair-and the fact he was leaning over in a napping position didn't help much with the supposed height difference. "Mr. Uzumaki-please get back to work"

"Sorry Sensei" he muttered whipping the drool off his lip. He continued to write down the final notes of the lesson around _his name_ Gosh darn it-embarrassing! He looked around at his fellow students and then at his brother-who was laughing with a few girls just a seat or two away.

The final bell rang and Kyuubi rolled out as fast as possible, skidding down the hallway till he could no longer breathe or move his hands with the wheels.

"Kyuubi?" he heard Itachi's voice in the loud crowd.

"_Do you want me?" he thought he heard him say like in his daydream the sexy voice like velvet against his skin."Kyuu-"_

"-chan are you alright-do you want me to help you?" he shook his head lightly realizing he was just day dreaming again. Itachi sighed. "Kyuubi what wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong Itachi" he replied a little to quickly, his gold eyes gazing into the red ones of his boyfriend.

"Really-then why are you red in the face…hm?" he asked softly, people were easily leaving a large space for them by avoiding that exit.

"I…um…well you don't wanna know…"Kyuubi sighed softly as Itachi took hold of the handles on the back of his wheelchair.

"you sure?"

"It's just Dei-being well Dei….we finally noticed my online buddy…that's all" _he's getting involved with something he shouldn't be getting involved with too_. He told half the truth-cause he was hoping the other half wouldn't need explaining. Itachi looked at him with those eyes again.

All Kyuubi could do was nod. _He knew what was going to happen and he wanted it badly. "I want to make you scream for me Kyuubi-will you do that?"_

"Yes I'm sure-okay I'm fine" he said to Itachi blinking a little bit, getting the dream 'Tachi out of his mind if only for a minute. He then saw Dei and Sarah at his locker, Deidara holding his books. "Thanks Itachi-why'd you run away bro?"

"You know why Dei and don't you dare say anything Sarah" the brunnete smiles a little at him, but doesn't say anything until Kyuubi's glare actually caused her to flinch.

"What me?" she laughs looking at the three boys. "I was being distracted by your dear brother here…" she says and Kyuubi shakes his head. "Dear brother my_" he starts to mutter before catching Dei whispering something to Itachi.

"oh that's it" Itachi laughed evilly and Kyuubi couldn't help but be scared. "'tachi-kun?" he asked innocently staring up at them….god how he wanted to get away right at this second find something to hit his brother with and then… "Kyuubi do you need help tonight- I can come over with Sasuke to help with homework"

"Everything is fine" Kyuubi was able to stutter out he turned his head hoping the only girl in the group could help him. "I got to go-see ya Deidara. Talk later Kyu, have fun."

"bye" Kyuubi muttered sourly.

"Let's head home!" Dei said going for the door. Kyuubi didn't have the strength to move-or wanting to anyway as he felt the wheelchair being pushed by ihim/i once again. And his blush returned just a bit as the door to the parking-lot came into view.


	3. Chapter 3

It isn't Luck it's Love Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, I've had this for a while I'm just not very happy with it…and well I know it needs editing. I haven't touched the chapters I've written in years, so I hope I still have readers, this is a A Kyuubi and Itachi love fic along with DeidaraOC, SasuSaku, Naru Unknown and KakashiOC

Chapter 3 The Ride Home

He sat in the back watching as Dei left to go get Naruto and Sasuke in the middle school. Itachi turned to him with i_tha_t/i smirk.

"Kyuu how long as it been since we played-hm?" he asked reaching his arm to touch the others leg.

"What…since we kissed about a month maybe…I'm not counting." i_exactly 3 weeks 2days and 4 hours_/i…no really he wasn't counting.

"Can we play now?" Itachi asked Kyuubi noticed the twinkle in the other's eyes. Now it wasn't his imagination, completely sure of that, he could tell when this one meant serious business Uchias are easy reads. So Kyuubi tried to lean closer but he moved away. With wide eyes, he watched as his love opened the back door and climbed on top of him.

"How long was it now?" he purred slowly kissing the other. "it's been…uh…" he didn't care anymore. He melted in the kiss wrapping his arms around the others neck, pulling out the hair tie.

_i "Are you ready?"/i_ he heard Itachi say. i_"Can I take care of anything for you?"/_i and he was still being kissed, moaning he tilted back.

"I AM NOT SITTING NEXT TO THAT!"

Kyuubi frowned when Itachi pulled away-evidence that he again was daydreaming and the boys had returned.

"Can you two be a bit more mature?" he asked them getting off Kyuubi.

"If you promise not to do it in my car" said Naruto. "I didn't say a thing Kyuubi" said Sasuke holding back his girlfriend from squealing.

"You're not old enough to drive" Dei sighed. "And why would anyone want to do it in their little brothers car?" said Kyuubi fixing his shirt. He didn't like the idea of being snuck into anyone's car just to make out. Then again it would be just like Itachi, to do it-like he just did. For a moment, he pondered how Sarah was doing. She seemed to open up to Deidara pretty quickly but there was a lot she would be hiding for some time.

"Just get in the car already. If I'm taken Sakura home…"

"No it's all right I can walk today" the pink young girl smiled, bowing her head.

Kyuubi spoke up. "Sakura you always walk…"

"Hey!"

"Dei's given' ya a free ride take it" he finished.

"Thank you, Kyuu" she smiled at him with a small blush.

"not a problem" i_I still got it, still making the girl blush and girls like me. Can I make you jealous Itachi?_/i he thought with a bright toothy smile.

"YO Kyuubi can you sit up for a few?!" Naruto yelled stepping in.

"Why am I…" he muttered sitting up as Naruto climbed in.

"There's another door" Deidara groaned, to which Sasuke and Sakura went around to go in the car. Kyuubi was grateful and sat back for the ride home.


	4. Chapter 4

It isn't Luck it's Love chapter 4

Because my readers waited so long for this story to be updated I will post the chapters I have, before doing a full review and read through to make sure it's going the way I want, it's more about the relationships around Kyuubi while he gets use to being with Itachi, there are some unsolved small sub plots that will be addressed once I know what I have going on, Also I had wanted to support Naruto and Hinata but I may switch it to Naruto and Ino, because it's become my favorite natural pairing for Naruto.

Chapter 4 Studying

They got to the Uzumaki residents faster than thought possible. "What I've been driving with Dad" Dei said getting out of the car. Sakura, a little shaken, watched as Itachi helped Kyuubi back into his wheelchair.

"So have you ever thought…" she began to tell Sasuke.

"Naruto as a brother-in-law would be hell" was the boy's quick reply. They started into the house.

"Oh come on!" she pouted and hugged his arm, Naruto was already inside. "So you guys want a movie, or something?" Naruto asked them. "Sure" Sakura pulled Sasuke into the living room. "What about your brothers?"

"They said they'll be studying" Naruto shrugged. "But Dei will be down here soon enough"

"And what of Kyuubi and Itachi?"

"Sakura please don't ask" Sasuke muttered sitting down on the furnished sofa. "I mean it's not like Ino didn't tell you, you should know by now…" Sasuke kept muttering to himself as Sakura sat with Naruto and started the movie.

""TACHI!" they heard a scream. "GET OFF!" then silence for a few minutes.

Naruto looked to the staircase as his brother scrambled down. "Movie starting?" he quickly asked sitting in the space between Sakura and Sasuke. "Yep" Naruto replied grinning. "You're such a man bro"

"Oh shut up…Itachi pushed me out" the other pouted.

In the bed room, Kyuubi sat on the bed with one of the major textbooks on his lap. "So the issue this time is that….Where'd Dei go?" he looked up from the book to see Itachi with no shirt, smiling down at him.

"Kyuu-chan I asked if you need help…you iwant/i bmy/b help don't you" he said stepping closer to the boy frozen in place. The large textbook was put back on the table. Before he could blink, he felt familiar lips against his skin.

"'tachi-kun you bas-nahmph" Kyuubi held back a moan as fingers tickled his muscles under the shirt.

"Kyuubi how much I want you…." Itachi breathed against his skin. "Will you allow me to make love with you?"

"oh please…." Kyuubi thought "just please…Itachi"

"You want to feel my love don't you?"

"yes" Kyuubi's voice was now weak holding back a pleasure groan. Itachi smirked leaning down to kiss the others lips once more. Removing his lover's shirt, He kissed down Kyuubi's chest, as he tried to hide his screams. Rubbing against the poor erection, he slowly pushed Kyuuubi to lie down on his back doing so he climbed on top of the boy pushing down against him. Their clothed erections brushed together and Kyuubi moaned louder.

Hands traveled in between the fabric and skin of the uke. Itachi smirked once more as his fingers came in contact with the skin. Both pairs of jeans were off within seconds. He looked at the others erection, how hard it was how so addicting. Kyuubi's eyes were closed though, his breathing was becoming even once more.

"Kyuubi?" he asked quietly.

"yes" the other answered.

"Can you feel this?" as he asked he ran a finger over the erection. Kyuubi opened his eyes, but said nothing. It was silent for awhile. Itachi knew this could have happened. Wondering how the boy he cared so much for would feel when they were going to do it. This was one of his fears; he could not pleasure the boy in this way. Kyuubi wouldn't feel him fully enough.

When Kyuubi finally answered, he had tears in his eyes. "No" he said. "I know you did it but your touch did nothing down there" he blushed quickly. Itachi rose up and whipped the tear.

"But Itachi" Kyuubi continued. "Love isn't just about sex no matter how much we wish to show it by that way…" ino matter how many times I daydream it or fall asleep with you in my mind/i

Itachi got off him and helped the other to sit up. "I get goose bumps just thinking about you"

"Kyuubi I'm so sorry"

"Just hold me" Kyuubi tried to sound okay. Itachi pulled him close and rubbed his back. They sat like this for almost an hour sharing kisses and dreams.

Every kisses that was shared grew more, controlled by Itachi. Hands cupped faces, tongues danced. Kyuubi told Itachi of a few of his day dreams and he first regretted it but now he didn't care. Everything the other did was so careful so loving against his body.

"I'M HOME BOYS!" yelled a too familiar voice of Kyuubi's father. "Itachi get off" Kyuubi hissed as Itachi was now getting lower. Kyuubi was enjoying it…the dark brunette growled in protest but sat up and quickly grabbed a text book. Waiting for the mayor to come and 'check in' on them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Dei goes on a date?

"Kyuubi, son where is your shirt off?" Minato asked opening the door. Kyuubi sat stiffly holding the book to his face. It drops…thump.

"DAMN IT ITACHI!" the door quickly shuts and the Minato quickly goes back down stairs before hearing a few things being thrown about the room, Kyuubi harming his voice.

Once he was safely away from the scene, he laughs.

"Good ol' boys…I can't wait to tell Fugaku about this." Father and Governor gave him some advantage, and Fugaku was the father of his sons' friends so any news was shared between them all. Surprisingly the strict man who wanted his eldest to be a full heir didn't mind Itachi's love life; it was just another way to be part of the government.

"Oh hey Dad, it's great your back!" says Deidara standing up to meet his father. "I got a date!"

"That's good…why are you happy that I'm back…?"

"Itachi's their ride home," he points to Sasuke and Sakura who are watching the movie with full interest.

"Deidara, I'm the big man of this town, I'm tired…don't expect me…."

"Laters!" the boy was out the door.

"Hey Dad!" said Naruto, as he sat to watch the movie with the 3 preteens.

"Pass the popcorn," he muttered he was stuck babysitting them until Itachi was at a near death expience tonight, oh joy well at least he'd get the juice from either his son or his best friend on what went down.

Deidara was driving down the street once he spotted the right house. "There she is" he smiled parking the car. As he got out he smiled hopefully, fixing his shirt and grabbing the flower he just bought.

"Kyuubi won't mind if I take her out just this once." he walked to the front door. Quickly brushing away his front bangs. He looked to the window to see the girl in a green see-through top and her hair pinned in a bun. Unlike when he meet her in the school, when her hair was out and she was quite more social. He watched as she looked at the computer screen on her lap whipping her face constantly. That's when he heard it all, it was strange it was bad. How could this be, why wouldn't his own brother not talk about his friend's abuse…wait friend…of course and maybe Kyuubi didn't know the full story either, he had to be patient.

"YOU SON OF A…" then there was gunshots. The girl jumped from her seat and ran to the door. The door opened and she suddenly stopped.

"Deidara?" she asked confused staring at the taller and slightly older boy.

"Hey Sarah" he tried to smile, as he looked at her sad face. "Um would you like to go out tonight?"

"Now's not a good time…really" she said to him looking back into the house, there wasn't any shouting at the moment.

"Can I get you away from this, then?" He reached out a hand the one without the flower.

"I guess that'll be alright…just don't tell Kyuubi about what you heard. He'll get too worried." Her head bowed in a similar he noticed Sakura's would. Sarah was confused and scared but not shy.

"I won't, I promise-un" he wrapped an arm around her waist to pulled her along.

"So where are we going?" Sarah asked quietly getting into the car. "Well I was hoping just a small dinner, but if you need a place to stay…"

"NO; Kyuubi and your father even you don't need my company at this time." She refused

"We have a separate wing, come on un, I swear Kyuubi's gonna find out some way and my dad will help you." he was just down the street about to continue on.

"Forget it Dei, pull over NOW!" Deidara did as he was told and Sarah scrambled out. "I'll explain later, just go back home." she said slamming the door, she wouldn't tell him and he didn't mean to betray to fast.

"So I will be getting a date-un like later?!" he asked rolling down the window watching her walk away.

"Leave me alone Dei!" she walked the opposite direction. Dei could've easily turned around and follow her but he wasn't gonna get anywhere if he did. So he just drove home.

When he walked through the door; he saw his dad and Naruto on the couch sleeping. He noticed that Sasuke and Sakura's stuff were gone but he could hear something upstairs.

"Dad must of took them home…I didn't expect to be gone long-un"

"ITACHI just get out! I have to talk to her!" Kyuubi yelled at him pushing the other way from him.

"Why?!" the boy yelled. "What is so damn important about her right now?!"

"She just got offline Itachi, she never gets offline without telling me why and she would be back by now, something happened to her and I need to do something!"

Were they yelling about Sarah? Of course, Dei recalled now how Kyuubi was explaining the Internet thing. Sarah, wrote to him a lot and Kyuubi commented on her works or so he was told and well occasionally spied, he didn't know it was Sarah per say when he had first done it.

"Kyuubi, what's wrong now, why has you so upset?" Itachi asked quietly. Good thing Dei wasn't noticed just yet. "I can't really tell you. But I guess I can show you" Kyuubi took long deep breaths. Dei took a look into the room. Kyuubi was logging back into a site.

Itachi pulled a chair so he could get a better look at the screen. It was commonly know, and very popular. Kyuubi passed by art and photos to writings. He watched as Kyuubi maneuver the mouse to the right link and click it. "The false of Life" Kyuubi murmured scrolling down.

"'_Day in and Day out I show them a lie, Day in and Day out they never see me cry, Day in they scream, Day out I fake it, Day in I'm crying, Day out they dwelt it…I can't but live this false useless life'_ that is the start of one of her best stories so far and she wrote this well before I got my voice back," Dei could see a light blush form on Kyuubi's cheeks.

"Dei come on in, I bet you want to hear this"

"I actually do-un" said boy walked into the room.

Itachi was silent. He had been silent after yelling to Kyuubi. He read silently as Dei came into the room and sat on the bed.

"See Sarah, has family issues. Her parents fight all the time. They don't take good care of her. But somehow she's able to pull through and hide it all…and well via internet I was able to talk to her and help her." Kyuubi then yawned and rest his head on Itachi's nearby shoulder.

"So the girl we know at school…is…"

"The happy shadow, we don't talk about this at all. She knows that I know and I promised I wouldn't tell. She acts as if this never happens to her."

"But you have too-un! She's miserable like this!"

"Dei, I promised" Kyuubi yawned again pulling Itachi closer to him.

Deidara pouted, "I'm going to talk to dad…so you staying over tonight Itachi?"

"yeah" he smiled a small smile, holding the other boy, who had fallen asleep. Dei walked out of the room and down the stairs, finding his father in the kitchen, Naruto still on the couch sleeping.

"Hey I'm back" he said. Minato turned around. "how long?"

"got home ten minutes ago. Sarah kind of canceled on me"

"I'm sorry son" Minato gave the boy a glass of milk. Dei took it gratefully. "She was upset, I couldn't do much" Minato sat down with his own glass.

"well you left me to take the young ones home. Itachi and Kyuubi were finishing homework"

"Really?" Deidara asks surprised.

"Actually yes, they were in the middle of actual research"

"doesn't isound/i like Itachi" Deidara muttered shaking his head.

"Well I can't lie, and it was actually happing even if Kyuubi's shirt was half off when I walked in."

"That sounds like Itachi."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay sorry for the multiple chapter uploads I didn't think I had so many, I am so sorry for not updating it sooner. Reader, readers and reviewers I just want to thank you for the support. Criticism helps me look over any and all stories that I write…currently still learning how to co-write and Role Play. Chances are my friend will let me post his next fan fiction…but that is a slim chance since he's working on it alone.

* * *

It isn't Luck it's Love

Chapter 6 A few shared kisses

* * *

Kyuubi fumbled with the elevator, getting in by himself was difficult. His voice was aching now because he wasn't used to use it so much. He wanted to give that Uchiha a piece of his mind. He heard what the other said, even if he was half asleep and Dei was out of the room.

"Yeah," Itachi had first said and then Dei had left.

"And I'm sleeping with you." Itachi continued. It freaked the poor redhead out. He wasn't going to let him anywhere near his sleeping body, ever. Kyuubi just couldn't, knowing that he couldn't feel his body, not truly feel what Itachi wanted to give him. He was allowed to freak out, wasn't he? So Kyuubi picked up the closest thing he had and hit the boy with a heavy book.

Itachi dodged the book, and ran down the stairs, before Kyuubi could do something else. Finally Kyuubi was downstairs as the elevator doors opened. Itachi was 'hiding' actually hiding behind his father.

He was so tired from moving his arms that fast and he couldn't breathe. So he just glared at the brunette. Deidara laughed quietly, praising Kyuubi for scaring an Uchiha, the ones that aren't afraid of anything.

Slowly Kyuubi rolled around his father to the cowering seventeen year-old. He took hold of Itachi's shirt and easily pulled him off the ground to glare into his eyes.

"Don't," Kyuubi began pulling, lifting Itachi even closer still.

"You dare," he growled, "Scare me like that ever again, not now." He whispered before kissing Itachi on the lips.

Minato interrupted the moment by saying, "Okay, it's time for bed, all of you. I mean it." He left the kitchen, shaking his head, to find Naruto on the couch and send him up to his room. But instead of getting up Naruto just sighed in his sleep. Minato had to lift him up and try to wake him again, the boy just curled into his father's arms, as much as his preteen body could fit. Deidara followed them, stopping by the closet to grab an extra sheet for Itachi.

Meanwhile Kyuubi was still kissing Itachi in the kitchen, their tongues dueling. Itachi crawled on top of him and pressed Kyuubi's back against the back of the wheelchair. Itachi put his hands in the long red hair, twisting the strands so he could get Kyuubi to lean back a little more. "Itachi" Kyuubi moaned when they parted. "I 'm still mad at you."

"Oh but Kyu you looked so cute" he pecked both of Kyuubi's cheeks as a blush was now apparent.

"Bastard," Itachi got off his lover, and pushed him back to the elevator. When they got into it he yawned again. "Itachi?"

"Yes Kyu?" Itachi replied in the same manor.

"Wasn't Dei supposed to be gone for like an hour when it seems he hasn't actually left," Kyuubi sighed, trying to find peace he couldn't wait to relax in his own bed.

"We'll ask in the morning," Itachi whispered has they got back to the room.

Kyuubi still so use to falling asleep sitting up, fell asleep then in Itachi's arms as the eldest Uchiha was lifting him to bed.

"You fall asleep to quickly" the teen murmured, "When I want to tell you good night and I love you, you can't hear me." He got Kyuubi to lie down and tucked him in. But he did notice that one of his hands was being gripped tightly. So he didn't bother to pull away, as he thought of a plan. But as he laid down next to the unsuspecting redhead, who was pulling his arm closer…

* * *

Two chapters left of what I have left from not updating...


End file.
